The present invention relates to exercise devices and, in particular, to devices for training skiers in the absence of snow.
A variety of devices are used for ski training and exercising when it is inconvenient to travel to a location where there is suitable snow for skiing. Such devices include artificial ski slopes having plastic surfaces. These are typically quite large devices that extend to a substantial height above the floor and have a large foot print. Some such devices have moving treadmill-type surfaces. Such devices are not suitable for use in a confined area such as a home.
There are also mechanical exercise devices which are constructed so that the user moves his or her limbs in the manner of a cross-country skier. These devices tend to be mechanically complex and do not allow the user to practice the body movements required for making skiing turns.